On Your Doorstep
by lilWolvie
Summary: Chapter 3 updated! Some of the X-Men are dropped into our universe, right at some poor girl's house. What happens? Chaos ensues of course! Please Review!
1. I'm a cartoon!

Author-LilWolvie  
Disclaimer-The X-Men characters in this fic aren't mine and never will be..i'm gonna cry now, boohoo...*ahem*..anyways..on with the fic..  
Summary-Some of the X-Men are dropped into our universe, right at some poor girl's house. What happens? Chaos ensues of course!  
Title-On Your Doorstep  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Elsie was an average teenager...well almost average. She liked to hang out with her friends, go to movies, watch tv, etc. She had been really into X-Men and comics and everything since she was about 12. At the age of 17, Elsie's favorite show was the cartoon, X-Men: Evolution. She had become a huge fanatic, watching every single episode, taping it, then memorizing it. Her friends often made fun of her, called her immature, the usual hub-ub. Like she cared?  
  
It was Saturday morning, her mother had gone out with a few friends for the day, and her sister was in college, so Elsie had the house to herself. She could watch her favorite show in peace. She plopped herself infront of the TV on the big couch and turned the volume up.   
  
The moment that X-Men was supposed to start...the worst possible thing happened...the power went out. "ARG!!" Elsie yelled, hopping off the couch and stomping towards the TV. At first she thought the television had gone haywire on her, but when she tried to flick the lights on, they wouldn't work.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Elsie growled, kicking at the TV stand. "OWWIEOWWIEOWWIEOWWIEOWWW!!" She screamed as she smacked her foot on the hard wood. "That was real smart." She grumbled to herself, still fuming about the power being out.  
  
Suddenly Elsie thought she heard someone at the front door. She furrowed her brows and stomped into the kitchen to get the door. As soon as the door was opened, she did a doubletake and couldn't believe what she was seeing.  
  
Infront of her face stood a short muscular man with wild black hair, a petite girl with brown hair in a ponytail, a gothicly dressed girl with auburn hair that had white streaks framing her face, a furry blue boy with three fingers and funny two toed feet and a tail, and an average looking brown haired boy with a goofy smile. Elsie stared blankly in disbelief. The people on her doorstep were Wolverine, Shadowcat, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Iceman from the X-Men!  
  
Bobby bravely stepped forward, noticing that they all had the same bewildered expression on their faces as the girl before them. "Um...what the heck happened? How did we get here?"  
  
"Last thing I remember is that I was havin' a drink in a bar...and I *know* I ain't drunk." Logan grumbled, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
Kitty looked at Kurt, like he had somehow teleported them there or something.  
  
Kurt put his hands up in defense. "Hey, don't look at me, I was in the danger room with Cyclops!"  
  
Rogue shook her head. "I was watchin' The Osbournes in the rec room with Kitty." She shrugged, then turned to the girl in the doorway who still hadn't said a word.   
  
The girl had short, shoulder-length hair that was black with dyed blue bangs. She was taller than Kitty, but a little shorter than Rogue.  
  
Elsie finally blinked a few times, putting a hand to her forehead. "Y-You guys...you're the X-Men..."  
  
"Yeah, duh." Bobby blurted out, wincing as Rogue smacked him in the chest.  
  
"Shut up Popsicle!"  
  
"How did you know that kid?" Logan questioned, becoming suspiscious of the girl. He had no idea what happened, or where they were. He had the right to be paranoid.  
  
"I uh..." Elsie began, rubbing her eyes to make sure what she was seeing was real. "I watch the show! X-Men: Evolution."  
  
"What is she talking about?" Kurt asked Wolverine, stepping away from the doorway slightly.  
  
Logan shrugged. "Hell if I know Elf."   
  
Elsie shook her head. "You guys, you're cartoons! You can't be here...I mean, this is kinda cool an' all...in a freaky Twilight Zone kinda way...but this *can't* be happening!"  
  
"Ok suuuure, we're cartoons..yep." Bobby muttered. "Then what are you huh? A figment of all our imaginations?"  
  
Elsie shook her head, glaring slightly at Iceman. "Wait..no. Ugh!" She was getting frustrated...trying to convince herself this wasn't real...but then that'd mean she was probably going nuts. "Ok um..lemme try and explain this kay? You all...are supposed to be cartoons..." She paused, then squinted at the very real looking people. "...but you're not." Elsie reached out and poked Wolverine's arm. "Ok...so you're really there..."  
  
Logan just stared at the kid, not even moving when she poked him. He sighed. "Ahright kid, some pretty weird stuff has happened to us, but this has gotta be the weirdest."  
  
"Agreed." Rogue muttered, crossing her arms.  
  
"If what you say is true...and since we..and you obviously exist, we must co-exist in different universes." Logan continued, nodding at his pretty well figured theory.   
  
"Whoa, Wolverine, that was pretty deep man." Bobby laughed.  
  
Logan glared at the kid, holding a fist infront of the his face. "Stuff it Snowman."  
  
"Yeah, an' if we're all *not* going nuts...how do we get outtah here?" Rogue frowned, sighing. She was actually starting to believe this whole thing.  
  
Elsie leaned against the doorframe and shrugged. "Hell if I know." She smirked, rolling her eyes.  
  
Kurt stepped forward. "Well, if we're *not* leaving right away, can we come inside?...It might not be a good idea if we're seen out here."  
  
Elsie stood straight up, smacking her forehead. "Oh right, sorry!" She stepped aside as all 5 of the mutants walked through the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After they all sat at the kitchen table and talked for a little while, and Elsie introduced herself, everyone seemed to relax somewhat.  
  
"So...there's no mutants here?" Kurt asked, leaning forward on the table.  
  
Elsie shook her head. "Nope, pity too...I wish I had super powers." She half-smiled. "If you guys all existed here, that'd be so cool. Maybe the people here would be more accepting of mutants y'know?"  
  
Logan grunted. "I doubt that kid. Wherever ya go, there's gonna be hatred in some form or another."  
  
Elsie frowned. "Yeah...guess that's true." Suddenly she jumped out of her chair when she noticed Wolverine's ears twitch and he looked over at the window.   
  
"Someone's here." He grumbled.  
  
"Shit! My mom's back already!" Elsie ushered the X-Men all out of their chairs. "We gotta get upstairs ta my room, quick! She'd totally freak, I know it!"  
  
Kurt swished his tail and grabbed hold of everyone so they made a 6 person chain. "Hang tight."  
  
*BAMF!*  
  
In a puff of smoke and brimstone, they were all gone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Elsie, Logan, Kurt, Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby all rematerialized at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Whoa that was sooo cool! I've imagined what teleporting was like, but that....that was WICKED!" Elsie grinned.  
  
Kurt seemed to blush slightly, his blue furred cheeks looking a little purple.  
  
"Ok, everyone get in my room and pipe down kay?" Elsie ushered them into her room and closed the door. "I'll be right back!" She rushed down the stairs to catch her mother.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Inside Elsie's room, the X-Men stood around, not really knowing what to do. Bobby plopped down on the half-made bed, Kitty took a seat on the computer chair, and Rogue sat down on a butterfly chair near one of the windows in the corner. Logan and Kurt just stood around, Wolverine leaning against the door frame. It was very odd for them all, as they looked around the room and saw posters hung on the walls of...well, them.  
  
Something caught Kurt's eye on top of the TV and he reached toward it. It was a video tape labled, 'X-Men: Evolution Season 1'.   
  
"What'cha got there Elf?" Logan asked, stepping over to Kurt and taking a look at the tape.  
  
Kurt shrugged as the others' interests were all peaked. "I think this was what Elsie was talking about...a tape of our "cartoon" maybe."  
  
Kitty took the video from Kurt's 3 fingered hand and popped it into the VCR. "Let's take a look then."  
  
Rogue leaned over in her chair so she could see the TV. "Yeah, it couldn't hurt right?"  
  
Logan sighed. "Go for it." He turned towards Bobby, noticing that the remote was beside the bed where he was sitting. "Grab the remote Hotshot."  
  
Bobby leaned over, snatching it off the night table where it sat. He aimed it at the TV and hit the 'play' button. The VCR was built into the TV, so luckily they didn't need two different remotes.  
  
As the video played, all 5 X-Men could hardly contain their surprise.   
  
"Oh man, that's me..." Kurt pointed at the blue cartoon guy on the screen who was hanging from a chandelier. "I'm a cartoon!"  
  
Logan's brows furrowed as he saw himself as a cartoon on screen, interacting with Kurt. "Whoa, I guess the kid was right."  
  
Bobby stared at the TV and frowned. "Hey! Where am I?"  
  
Kitty turned to him. "You and the other new recruits weren't at the mansion yet. I remember that, it's the day after Spyke joined us. Rogue wasn't there yet either."  
  
Rogue sighed, taking the remote from Bobby and shutting the TV off. "Ok, we know in this world we're cartoons ahlright? Let's jus' drop it."  
  
Logan nodded. "It's nothin' ta dwell on, let's jus' wait 'till Elsie's back...maybe we'll be able ta figure some stuff out."  
  
The others all agreed and sat patiently, Kurt and Bobby discussing how cool it was to see everyone (well, almost everyone) as cartoons.  
  
~~~~~~TBC...  
  
A/N: I know I haven't posted a fic in like, forever, but I'm trying to develop a new writing style somewhat, and get out of my old habits like bad grammer and repetitive words. I'm sure any other writer can understand. If you've ever read any of my other fics, maybe some that are unfinished, they probably won't get finished, since I'm sort of starting over, and if I pick up where I left off that'd be like goin' backwards. Hope ya can understand. Anyways...I hope ya like this fic and please review! I'd really appreciate it! *BAMF* 


	2. Flyboys

Title-On Your Doorstep  
Chapter-02  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After making her way downstairs in record time, Elsie skidded to a halt on the kitchen's wood floor. "Helloooooo mom."  
  
Her mother cocked her head to the side at her daughter and placed a few grocery bags on the counter. She gave her daughter an odd look. It wasn't because of the strange behavior, Elsie usually did act strange, it was that she noticed a solid frozen glass of soda on the kitchen table.   
  
Elsie didn't notice what her mother was looking at until she had already grabbed it. "Oh mom, I was-"  
  
Her mother gave her a warning glance then brought the glass over to the sink. "You've been trying to make slushies again? I told you, the glasses will break if you leave them in the freezer."  
  
Elsie nearly sighed in relief, but she thought that might be a little suspicious. "Sorry ma." She shrugged and started going back to her room when she walked into Logan, literally. "Oof!" Her eyes widened. 'Oh, not now!' She started pushing him back into the dining room. "What the hell are you doing?!" Elsie whispered, making sure her mother was still busy putting groceries away.  
  
Logan backed into the other room slowly. "I thought I heard somethin'."  
  
"Well duh! My mom came in the door!"  
  
Logan just shook his head. "Wasn't that, I though I heard another voice, a guy's voice. Is yer dad home too?"  
  
By now Elsie had forgotten to check if her mother was looking. "No, my dad's out at sea, he's a navy pilot on a carrier."  
  
Before Logan could say anything else, Elsie's mother saw him and walked into the dining room.  
  
"El, who's this?" She crossed her arms and stared at this strange man who was talking to her daughter.  
  
Logan looked at her and his jaw dropped. "Uh.."  
  
Elsie quickly covered their tracks. "Um, mom! This is...Lieutenant Logan, he's um..one of dad's shipmates, another pilot."  
  
Her mother's brows furrowed. "On the same ship? But Thomas isn't due back for another few months."  
  
Elsie bit her lip for a second, not allowing Logan to speak. "Yeah, he used ta be. He got transferred to a different ship."  
  
"Oh, well, it's very nice to meet you Lieutenant, but you must know that Tom isn't here if you wanted to see him. My name's Grace by the way." She reached out her hand and smiled.  
  
Logan tentatively shook her hand. "I know he's not here, I uh.."  
  
Elsie had to cover quickly again. "Oh damn! Mom, I totally forgot!"  
  
"What is it El?"  
  
She scratched the back of her head nervously, quickly fabricating a believable story. "Dad called from the ship while you were at work last week and he wanted ta ask you if it'd be alright if his friend, the Lieutenant here, could stay with us for a few days this week. He didn't know when he'd be able ta call again and I uh...I said you wouldn't care...but I forgot ta tell ya." Elsie made a face. "I'm really sorry ma."  
  
Grace sighed, then smiled at Logan. "That's alright, the Lieutenant can stay. It's fine with me if he doesn't mind. Is Logan your first or last name?"  
  
He scratched the back of his neck. "First. It's uh..Lieutenant...Xavier, but you can call me Logan. Thanks fer uh..lettin' me stay ma'am."  
  
"You can just call me Grace."   
  
Elsie sighed, grabbing Logan's arm. "I already brought his stuff up in the spare room, I'll um..just take him up ta get settled."  
  
Her mother nodded. "I'll call you down when supper's ready!" She called after the two as Logan was dragged away by Elsie.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As they started up the stairs Elsie glared at Logan. "That was sooo close! What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
Logan grunted. "Hey watch yer mouth kid. I came down 'coz I heard somethin'. Don't yell at me now, yer the one who got us in a bigger mess."  
  
"What?! How did *I* get us in a bigger mess?" Elsie stopped at the top of the stairs as the other X-Men came out to listen to what was going on.  
  
"Now yer ma thinks I know yer dad! What if she asks me somethin' I ain't got the answer to?!" Logan growled.  
  
"What did you do?!" Kitty butted in.  
  
Elsie groaned. "Alright, everyone into the spare room, c'mon." She ushered everyone in the room across from hers. "Ok, listen. My mom only knows that Logan's here, and she thinks he's a navy pilot buddy of my dads that's stayin' for awhile. Now the rest of you..." She pointed at the others. "I have no idea how we're s'posed to get you back, or how long it'll take. So for now, Logan, Bobby, and Kurt can sleep in the spare room, and Kitty and Rogue can stay in my room."  
  
Bobby frowned, looking from Logan to Kurt. "So who gets the bed?"  
  
"Uh..." Elsie shrugged. "Well, Logan get's the bed 'coz he's the adult, one of you guys can sleep in a sleepin bag on the floor, and the other can have the little couch."  
  
Kurt and Bobby started arguing who gets what, then decided on rock, paper, scissor.   
  
Kurt won, and chose the couch, but he told Bobby they could trade off if they had to stay more than one night.  
  
Rogue turned to Elsie. "What about clothes?"  
  
"You an' Kitty can borrow some o' my clothes, and the guys can borrow my dad's, but they might be kinda big for Kurt and Bobby." She shrugged. "It's better than nothin' right?"  
  
Logan stepped back in the conversation. "Won't yer ma notice I'm wearin' yer dad's clothes?"  
  
"Nah, you can wear his old stuff 'coz he's taller'n you anyway." Elsie smirked. "She doesn't pay *that* much attention to his clothes."  
  
Suddenly they heard Grace's voice from downstairs. "Time for dinner! Come on down you two!"  
  
Elsie and Logan headed back down the stairs, Logan turning back to the others. "Stay up here and be quiet. I'll bring ya up some food or somethin'."  
  
Kurt, Bobby, Rogue, and Kitty all sighed, watching them leave again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Elsie was helping her mother clean up the kitchen so that Logan could sneak food upstairs to the younger X-Men who were probably bored out of their minds.  
  
"So El, Logan seems like a nice guy. You two appear to be getting along quite nice, have you met him before?" Grace asked, washing the dishes at the sink.  
  
Elsie mentally laughed to herself. 'Sure I know him, from the cartoon!' She collected more dishes from the table. "Uh, yeah, I met him a while ago when I got ta visit dad's ship while they were in port. The three of us all hung out and Logan was really nice."  
  
Grace nodded, taking the dishes from her daughter and putting them in the sink. "That's good." She furrowed her brows for a moment. "He um...his hair seems a bit...less than regulation though huh?" She half smiled.  
  
Elsie's eyes widened for a brief second. 'Oh man, she knows somethin'...I'm busted!' She shrugged. "Well, dad says he was uh...allowed to be on leave for awhile 'coz...he's uh...been in a bad way ever since his..wife died?" She cringed. 'Hopeshebelievedthat,hopeshebelievedthat!'  
  
Grace stopped washing the dishes. "Oh that's terrible..." Her voice was sympathetic. "You wouldn't know that by looking at the man."  
  
Elsie shrugged, collecting more things from the table and passing them into the sink. "Hmm..guess he hides it good..." She paused and started to leave the kitchen. "I'm goin' on the computer ma."  
  
Her mother nodded and Elsie rushed back upstairs. Luckily her mom didn't go up there very often, so there was a good chance Bobby, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt could remain hidden.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the X-Men were lazing around, finishing up the food Logan had brought them; some of them thinking about going home, back to their universe, and a few were wondering what this one was like.  
  
Kitty sat with Kurt and Bobby on the bed in the spare room which was proclaimed 'The Guys Room' for now.  
  
"So, for however long we're here...do you like, think we'll get to check out of Elsie's house? I mean, think she'll take us somewhere maybe?" Kitty asked the boys.  
  
"I dunno." Bobby leaned back against the pillows. "I don't wanna be cooped up here the whole time we're stuck in this universe though."  
  
"Ya, me neither." Kurt sighed, sitting indian style on the bed and swishing his tail behind him. "Atleast my image inducer still works." He half smiled.  
  
Rogue and Logan were sitting in Elsie's room, not doing anything besides stare at the t.v.   
  
Rogue finally got restless and tried sparking a conversation with the feral. "So, what're we gonna do if Elsie's mom find's out she lied and yer not an' old navy buddy?"  
  
Logan shrugged casually and crossed his arms. "Hopefully we don't gotta worry 'bout that."  
  
Elsie tiredly walked into her room and flopped down on the bed near where Logan was sitting. She leaned back against the bed and sighed. "Man, I am gonna be sooooo dead."  
  
Rogue half smiled at the girl. "Hey, don't worry, we'll keep quiet so yer ma doesn't find out. B'sides, what we really gottah worry 'bout is us gettin' home."  
  
Logan let out a grunt, furrowing his brows and walking over towards the window.  
  
Elsie sat up. "What is it?"  
  
"Ya know how I said I heard a man's voice earlier?" He leaned against the window, glaring at the ground below.  
  
"Yeah?" Elsie asked nervously as she and Rogue followed Logan to the window.  
  
"There's someone outside." Logan growled.  
  
"Uh oh." Rogue and Elsie said in unison.  
  
~~~~~~TBC... 


	3. Lurker

Title-On Your Doorstep  
  
Chapter-03  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Since it was getting dark already, Elsie and Rogue had a hard time seeing the intruder outside the window. Logan on the other hand, could see the man very cleary and was visibly tense.  
  
"Elf get over here!" He called out to Kurt in the other room.  
  
Kurt hopped off the bed quickly, and from the tone of Logan's voice, he knew something was up. Kitty and Bobby curiously followed into Elsie's room, anxious to know what was going on.  
  
As Kurt neared the window, looking from it to Logan, he finally asked, "What?"  
  
"Get me down there, now." Logan gripped Kurt's shoulder, preparing for the 'port.  
  
Rogue looked at Logan, worried that he might do something rash. "Hey mebbe-" Before she could finish her sentence, Logan and Kurt were gone, a puff of smoke and the scent of brimstone the only trace they were in the room.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In less than a few seconds, Kurt was back, without Logan.  
  
Elsie walked up to him. "Kurt..."  
  
The blue furred boy shrugged sheepishly. "He made me come back."  
  
Elsie sighed. "Dammit!" She turned back to Kurt. "Take me out there."  
  
Kurt shook his head. "I don't think he would-"  
  
"Do it!" Elsie was growing tired of arguing.   
  
Rogue nodded at Kurt. "G'won."  
  
He sighed, taking hold of Elsie's hand......then they were gone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Outside, by the time Kurt and Elsie had gotten out there, Logan had the stranger pinned to the side of the house. He had his left forearm across the other guy's neck, and his right arm was poised back in a fist, ready to strike.  
  
"Grrr...what the hell d'ya think yer doin' bub?!" He growled in the man's face.  
  
"Logan don't!" Elsie called out, rushing toward them. She had recognized the man as soon as she was close enough.   
  
Logan glared at Elsie and Kurt. "Elf! I told ya-"  
  
"It's my fault, I made him." Elsie frowned and sighed, shifting her eyes to the man pinned to the house. "Let 'im go, it's just my deadbeat neighbor."  
  
Logan's brows furrowed, glaring at the man who wreaked of alcohol and had the most drunk grin on his face that he had ever seen. He grunted. "What the hell're you doin'?"  
  
Elsie shook her head. "He can't even talk when he's this drunk. Sometimes he wanders around here at night, nearly passed out. Really scares my ma when she sees him pass the window." She sighed sadly, gently putting her hand on Logan's arm that was still ready to strike. "Don't...okay?"  
  
He finally let his arms drop, and Elsie's neighbor dropped to the ground, passed out now. "Hmph, well how 'bout I jus' take him back in his own yard now?"  
  
Elsie turned to Nightcrawler. "You take him."  
  
Kurt nodded, kneeling beside the man as Logan backed away. In a few seconds, the neighbor was gone, and Kurt was back where he was before he teleported.  
  
Logan seemed disappointed that he didn't get to have any action and reluctantly allowed Kurt to take them back inside.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It was late now, and everyone had settled into their sleeping spots, some of them not too happy with the arrangements.   
  
Logan lay in bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He thought about what was going on in this universe, about earlier, about Grace. Logan couldn't stop thinking about Elsie's mother. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself. 'But she has a husband, and she really cares 'bout the guy, I can tell.' Logan grunted, shaking the thoughts from his head.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in Elsie's room...Rogue was lying on her cot at the far end of the other girl's room, near the other window. She missed life in their universe, somewhat atleast. She felt like more of an outcast than back home, since there weren't even any mutants here. 'Atleast Elsie can accept us.' She thought. 'She's not even a mutant...so I guess there's hope for homo-sapiens yet.' Rogue smiled to herself, rolling onto her side and falling asleep, somewhat hoping to wake up in the x-mansion.  
  
~~~~~~TBC... 


End file.
